Double the Trouble
by valcoria fallen
Summary: Identical twins Emiko and Nariko have just joined second year class 2A at ouran academy highschool, but they have a secret. Though they may look like boys, with auburn hair and amber eyes, they are actually girls! And nekos as well! But there's another set of twins around, who see the girls as competition. So each set of twins challenge the other to a game. Who is who?
1. nekos and one hell of of a butler

Chapter one: nekos and one hell of a butler

I woke up on the hard wooden floor, my back aching. I saw my sister's long fluffy tail hanging off the side of the bed as she was sprawled across it, snoring softly.  
"Emi, wake up." I said loudly, sitting up and hissing at the pain in my back. She didn't move.  
"Emiko!" I shouted, but the girl was a heavy sleeper. I picked up my pillow, which was on the floor beside me, and lobbed it at her, hitting her head.  
"Get up ya useless lump!" I yelled, and she finally stirred.  
"Wuh?" She mumbled sleepily, then noticed me on the floor. I glared at her.  
"You kicked me out of bed again." I spat, getting off the floor and sitting on the bed, rubbing my eyes. She sat up and hugged me, playing with my silky ears.  
"Sorry Nari, I can't help it." She replied. We looked at the mirror on the wall and saw identical nekos staring back.

My name is Nariko, and I have an identical twin sister called Emiko. She's older then me by 3 minutes, and she never lets me forget it. We are nekos, with black hair/fur and amber eyes. We are 16, nearly 17 and are going to school for the first time in our lives.  
Because of being nekos, our mother never let us go to school, not wanting 'normal' people to see us. But after seeing a brochure for ouran private academy, she had immediately got us enrolled, declaring that we could find rich husbands there and that the uniform would hide our tails.  
"Why'd you want me up Nari? I'm still sleepy." Emiko said, yawning. I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Today's our first day at Ouran. We're going to school!" I said slowly. She looked confused.  
Three...two...one...  
"Yay! First day at school!" She cried happily, jumping on the bed and wacking me with her tail.  
"Honestly Emi, if you weren't pretty you'd have nothing." I muttered, receiving a punch in reply.  
"Emi I was joking!" I said quickly, for she was glaring at me. Then she smiled and got up off the bed.  
"So what is the uniform like? Mother never told us." She asked, walking to the large mahogany wardrobe in the corner.  
"I don't know." I muttered back. How would I know?  
Emiko opened the door and gasped.  
"It's...it's..."She stuttered, trying to get the words out. Was it that amazing? She turned round and I gasped in horror.  
"It's hideous!" She cried sadly. I nodded in agreement.  
She was holding a ankle length canary yellow dress. There was a red bow at the neck but other then that it was quite plain.  
"If this is the girls uniform I wonder what the guys uniform is like." I muttered. Then an idea came into my head.  
"Sebastian!" I yelled, and 10 seconds later our butler was standing in the doorway.  
"Yes M'lady?" He asked. He was new so he couldn't tell us apart. Not that anyone else could tell us apart.  
"Please bring up two sets of the male Ouran uniform. We're curious." I ordered. He nodded and left the room.  
"Why do you want the male uniform?" Emiko asked, putting the dress back in the wardrobe. I smerked, forming a plan.  
"You'll see Emi." I replied, then lay back and waited for Sebastian to return.  
After 5 minutes he opened the door.  
"Here are the uniforms you requested. And the mistress and master have informed me that they will not be joining you for breakfast." He said, holding out two boxes. I grinned and took them.  
"Thanks Sebastian, your the best butler we've had." I said, smiling. He smiled back.  
"Well, I'm simply one hell of a butler." He replied, standing up straight and adjusting his tie.  
"Okay don't milk it." Emiko muttered, closing the door on him. I sighed and put the boxes on the bed. Emiko walked up beside me.  
I gingerly lifted the lid of one of the boxes and grinned when I saw the uniform.  
"Look Emi! It's loads better!" I said happily, pulling it out.  
There were black trousers, your typical white shirt, a black tie with a purple strip down the middle and a light blue blazer, the school crest on the breast pocket.  
"Yeah, it does look good. Only one problem though Nari. We're girls. We have girl parts, that won't be hidden by that." She said, looking at the uniform. She was right, we wern't exactly flat chested.  
"Erm...bandages could work." I muttered, putting down the blazer and pulling out a medi-kit from under the bed.  
"Ah, like when woman used to disguise themselves so they could join the army?" Emiko asked excitedly, taking the roll of bandages from me. I nodded.  
"Yeah, something like that. And I was thinking we could strap or tails to our legs in the same way."  
"What about our ears? And our hair Nari, it's too long for a boys. There are a lot of flaws in your plan." She muttered, wrapping the bandages round her now bare chest as I wrapped some round my tail and left leg. It wasn't actually that uncomfortable.  
"We can wear wigs. Mother has lots. They would hide our ears too." I replied. I had already decided on that. Emiko smiled.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." She agreed, finishing the bandages and pulling on a shirt, doing the buttons quickly and looking in the mirror.  
"What d'ya think? Flat enough?" She asked, and I looked at her now almost flat chest.  
"Yeah, can you do mine how you did yours?" I answered, passing her more bandages. She grinned and started to do mine, wrapping me up tight but not so that it was uncomfortable.  
"There, we're like a pair of mummies." She said, giggling at her own joke. I laughed and slipped on a shirt, admiring my now boyish figure in the mirror. My plan was actually working. Usually it was Emiko who had the good ideas.  
Emiko had already done her tail and was slipping on the trousers. It was only then that I realised everything fitted perfectly. Thank you Sebastian. Smiling, I slipped on my own trousers and turned to face Emiko. She was standing there frowning, the tie in her hands.  
"Nariko, do you know how to put on a tie?" She asked, and I picked up mine.  
"No, I don't." I mumbled back, an identical frown on my face. Then it was as if little light bulbs popped up above or heads as we both shouted;  
"Sebastian!"

"Yes M'ladies?" He asked as he walked through the door 10 seconds later, his eyebrows raised at our boyish appearances.  
"Can you show us how to tie a tie?" Emiko asked, holding it out. He smiled and undid his own tie.  
"Of course. But you first need to turn up the collar of you shirt." He said, showing us.  
We copied everything he did until we got it right, and it took a few goes to memorize. But after a while we both had tied the ties around our necks, making sure they were the same length.  
"Thank you Sebastian, we'd probably of strangled ourselves." I said, and he chuckled. Then he frowned again.  
"Forgive me for asking, but why are you dressing as boys?" He asked.  
"Because we don't like the female uniform." Emiko replied, shrugging. Then she slipped on her blazer and shoes and looked in the mirror, holding up her hair to see the result.  
"Ah, well it's your choice. But I do hope your not planning on cutting your hair." He said sadly. I smiled, he loved our long hair and ears because he said we reminded him off fluffy Persian cats. He loved cats.  
"No worries, were going to wear wigs." I told him, putting on my own blazer and shoes. He smiled, then bowed and left the room.  
"C'mon Nari, we haven't got much time left." She said, taking my hand and pulling me out the door. I smiled as we walked to mothers wig room. She was a hair stylist and tried out all her styles on wigs first.  
When we got there I opened the door and looked around for the perfect pair of wigs. We still wanted to look identical.  
"How about this?" Emiko asked pointing out a pair of blonde wigs. I shook my head.  
"I don't want to be blonde, it's too common." I replied, looking at some black ones.  
"Well let's change our colour at least. That'd be more fun." She said, pulling me towards the brown and ginger ones. We both stopped by some auburn wigs, identical apart from the way it was parted.  
"These ones." We said together, making the other laugh. We took the wigs and put them on, fixing the others until it looked like it was our natural hair. We looked at the other, barely recognising our twin. We looked like convincing boys. And we were still good-looking.  
"We look so different. We've changed everything but our eyes." Emiko mumbled. Then she grinned.  
"C'mon, let's go to school!" I cried, dragging Emiko out of the room and down the stairs. We grabbed our bags and ran outside, getting in the car that was waiting for us.  
School was going to be fun.


	2. confusing disguises

**Chapter 2: confusing disguises**

The car pulled up outside a huge group of buildings, with students waking around in the horrid yellow dresses and the blue male uniform. Also a few middle schoolers in their sailor suits were hanging around near the gates.

"It's so _big_! I never thought there was something like this right down the road from our house!" Emiko cried, getting out of the car. I got out behind her, looking at the building.

"Why is it _pink_?" I asked, and Emiko rolled her eyes at me.

"Does it matter? We're going to school!" She cried, dragging me through the gates. It was then I noticed people were staring at us and whispering, mostly girls. A few of them were even giggling fangirlishly.

"Why is everyone staring?" I asked, grasping Emiko's hand.

"I don't know, but I heard someone say something about 'Hitachiin twins' while pointing at us. No idea what that's about." She replied, squeezing my hand. We walked towards the main building, heading for the main entrance. A man was standing outside the door.

"Are you Emiko and Nariko Hoshiko?" He asked us, holding a piece of paper. We nodded shyly, not letting go of the others hand.

"Good, I am to take you to your class. You are in second year class 2A." He said, turning and walking inside. We followed him, staring at the sheer size of the place. We were bound to get lost. The man led us up a flight of stairs and stopped outside an empty classroom.

"Here you are, the rest of the class will be here shortly. You should introduce yourselves to the Sensei." He said, before turning and walking away. I looked at Emiko, who gulped. We opened the door and walked in.

"You two are early in. I thought the Hitachiin twins-oh, wait your not the Hitachiin twins." A woman said, getting up from behind her desk and walking over, inspecting us.

"No, our names and Emiko and Nariko, we're new. We don't know who the Hitachiin twins are." I said, confused. Was there another set of twins with auburn hair and amber eyes?

"Ah! Of course, your butler called the school and I, the principal, Chairman Souh and the physical education department know of your situation. The rest of the school knows nothing about you being girls." She said, surprising us.

"Typical Sebastian." Emiko muttered.

"_He's simply one hell of a butler._" I quoted him, making the woman laugh.

"That's exactly what he said. Now I must say that your disguises couldn't of been less confusing. I have another set of twins in my class who look-" she was cut off as someone opened the door behind us and two people walked in. We turned to face them and me and Emiko gasped. So did the two boys who had just walked in.

The boys stopped and stood there, staring at us. We stared at them, taking in every detail.

From their auburn hair parted to different sides and their amber eyes, they were almost identical to us. Apart from them actually being boys.

"Ah, Hikaru, Kaoru. These are our new students, Emiko and Nariko." Sensei said, putting her hands on our shoulders.

"Is this some sort of joke?" The boy on the right asked, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

"Why do they look like us?" The other boy asked, also raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. I just stared at the floor shyly.

"We can't help bring born identical twins with auburn hair and amber eyes. Just because you were too doesn't make it trademark Hikaru and Kaoru, does it?" Emiko spat, glaring at the two. They glared back, but seemed a little shocked by her outburst.

"Now boys, I won't have bickering in my classroom. It's not looks that define a person, it's their personality. Now Hikaru, Kaoru get to your seats." Sensei ordered, pointing to the back of the room. The two gave us a look that said 'it's not over' and walked to the back, pulling out gameboys.

Sensei turned to us.

"Right, having two sets of twins that look the same is going to be confusing, so I want you two to sit at the front. Emiko on the right, Nariko on the left." She said to us, pointing to the seats. We sat down, not looking behind us. But I could feel the Hitachiin twins eyes on my back, and knew Emiko felt the same on hers.

Then other students began to flood in, and the whispering was back.

_"Why are the Hitachiin twins sitting at the front?"_

_"No wait, their at the back like normal."_

_"So who are they?"_

_"Why do they look like Hikaru and Kaoru?"_

_"Do you think their fans or look-a-likes?"_

The whispering and muttering could be heard from all sides, and I was starting to get a headache.

"Alright, quiet down." Sensei called, and everyone took their seats and eventually went quiet.

"Good morning class 2A. As most of you have noticed we have two new students. Boys, could you come up here and introduce yourselves?" She asked, gesturing us to the front. We got up nervously, walking over to stand by Sensei. Emiko walked in front of me, always the more confident one.

"I'm Emiko, and my name means blessed child." She said, looking around at the class.

"I'm Nariko, and my name means thunder." I said next to her, also looking around. I noticed a boy with short brown hair and big brown eyes had sat between Hikaru and Kaoru. I was sure those were the eyes of a girl, even though the uniform was that of a boy.

"And we're the Hoshiko twins." We said together. Then we smiled identical grins.

"Love us?" Emiko asked, looking around. I almost laughed when I saw a few of the girls nodding to themselves.

"Great." I said, leaning on Emiko's shoulder.

"Hate us?" She asked. This was our usual thing, so we be what to say by heart.

"Even better." I finished.

"Think we're ugly?" She asked, and I saw Hikaru and Kaoru muttering. Ironic since we look like them.

"Don't look at us." I answered.

"Don't like us?" Emiko asked, directing her gaze at the Hitachiin twins. They saw.

"Don't talk to us." I almost spat, also looking at them.

"Don't know us?" Emiko said, now talking directly to the twins at the back.

"Don't judge us." I said, crossing my arms.

"Think you know us?" She asked, also crossing her arms.

"_You have no idea_." We finished, speaking together. Then we walked back to our seats in silence.

"Well, that was an...impressive introduction boys." Sensei exclaimed, clapping politely.

"God, she can't stay boys enough can she? Soon she's gonna forget that were actually _girls_." Emiko muttered beside me, and I giggled silently.

"Okay, who would like to be the Hoshiko twins buddy for the week?" Sensei asked the class. All the girls put their hands up, waving them around and leaping out of their seats.

"How about you, Hikaru and Kaoru?" She asked, looking to the back. The two shook their heads, crossing their arms stubbornly.

"I will." Said the boy between them, rolling his eyes at the shocked faces of the twins. I even heard the one on the right mutter "traitor."

"Okay, Haruhi Fujioka will be the Hoshiko twins buddy. You can show them all their classes and where everything is." Sensei declared, and a few of the girls glared at the brunette.

"Okay, I have no other announcements so off you go to first period." Sensei said as the bell rung.

Everyone got up and filed out of the room. The boy called Haruhi walked up to us, smiling. I noticed the Hitachiin twins were waiting by the door, one of them being held there by the other.

"Hay, I'm-" he started, but Emiko cut him off.

"A girl?" She said, smirking. Haruhi face palmed.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, frowning. We nodded.

"When your as observant as us." Emiko replied, shrugging.

"No boy could have eyes like yours." I stated, also shrugging.

"Haruhi, why didn't you just deny it?" One of the Hitachiin's cried, walking over with his brother behind him.

"What's the point Hikaru? They figured it out and I guess I can trust them. I always find I can trust boys more then girls." She replied, smiling at us. Another bell rang.

"C'mon, that was second bell. We've got to get to English." The other twin said, probably Kaoru. I grinned at Emiko and she grinned at me.

"Lead the way Haruhi!" We cried, linking arms with her. Hikaru rolled his eyes at us and dragged Kaoru out of the door, walking fast so they wern't with us. Haruhi lead us out after them, looking annoyed.

"Hay, has he got a thing for you or something?" Emiko asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Apparently. But maybe it's because I'm the only girl they've let into their world." She sighed, sounding a little annoyed. Me and Emiko shared identical evil grins.

"Ah, you told them apart didn't you?" Emiko asked, and Haruhi nodded. I sighed.

"Yes...not all twins can be like us. Identical, but also different. It's so sad..." I said dramatically, putting the back of my hand to my forehead and pretending to faint. Emiko was always there to catch me. Haruhi laughed at our show, and we got up, evil grins on our faces.

"Want to play the 'which one is Emiko?' Game?" We asked, leaning over her shoulders. Haruhi laughed even harder, making the Hitachiin twins look around.

"God, you more then look like them! They have the same game, but it's called the 'which one is Hikaru?' Game. I never thought I'd meet another set of twins quite like the Hitachiin's but you two have proved me wrong." She said. Suddenly me and Emiko were face to face with Hikaru and Kaoru, who had suddenly popped up in front of us. They were wearing evil grins, identical to ours.

"So, you look like us and now you have the same game?" The one in front of me said. They were looking down on us because they were about a head taller, the only obvious difference. Even our facial structure was similar!

"I sense a challenge." Emiko replied, smirking.

"You play the 'which one is Hikaru?' game." The twin in front of her said.

"And you play the 'which one is Emiko?' Game!" I said, grinning.

"First one to get it right with a convincing reason-" the one in front of me said.

"Wins!" The four of us declared.

"Guys, we need to get to class." Haruhi muttered, already far in front of us. The four of us ran after her, forming plans in our heads. Me and Emiko had to win!


	3. let the battle commence!

**Here's chapter 3 guys! Sorry it's so short, but the next one is a good one!**

**please review, and thanks to all who have favourited, followed and reviewed!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: let the battle commence!**

It was war. Me and Emiko spent most of our time studying the Hitachiin twins, trying to pick out differences in their behaviour. Meanwhile, the Hitachiin twins were studying us, also trying to find differences. It was day 3 and each side had stopped throwing random guesses. Now we were actually putting some thought into the game.

"Kaoru's hair is parted to the left and Hikaru's is to the right." I said to Emiko, and she grinned.

"Not always true, they swap every so often to confuse people." Haruhi said as she walked past us.

"We swap wigs on random days." Emiko muttered, and I nodded in agreement.

"I think I noticed something about how they speak." I mumbled. Emiko's face lit up.

"What about it?" She asked eagerly.

"When their together I think Hikaru usually speaks first. But they might change that too so not such a good thing to rely on. Also one of their voices is softer than the other, but again that will only work if you know which one that is." I told her. Her face fell again.

"Not much help then." She replied. I sighed and looked at my text book but not really reading it.

"Look, I could help you know. And the best place to see differences between them is at the host club." Haruhi muttered, sitting next to me. We shook our heads.

"That's cheating and we don't cheat." Emiko spat, turning the page of her book but not reading the words.

"Fine, but I think this competition is stupid." Haruhi muttered, walking over to the Hitachiin twins. I was certain they were bombarding her with questions about us.

* * *

Later in home room me and Emiko were having a break from the game and were reading or favourite manga's. I had a copy of Death Note, and she had a copy of Chibi Vampire.

Emiko is the one reading Death Note!" One of the twins yelled, pointing at me.

"Reasoning?" Me and Emiko asked, no emotion on our faces.

"Because he's scarier and would read that type of manga." He answered.

"your wrong and your reasoning is inaccurate. Nariko is the morbid one who likes Death Note and if you think I'm scary you should see him when he's having a mood swing." Emiko replied, smirking. I blushed at her comment.

"Emiko, some things are private." I mumbled. She lifted my face up so I was looking her in the eyes.

_Was she going to do what a few girls had told us about the twins act in the host club?_

"I'm sorry Nariko, I shouldn't of mentioned it." She whispered, her face inches from mine. Suddenly the Hitachiin twins were pulling us away from each other.

"Break it up! That's our thing!" One of them yelled.

"You can take our look, you can take our game." Yelled the other.

"But you can't take our brotherly love act!" They both shouted. Then they stormed off. Me and Emiko shared identical grins.

"I know Haruhi already suggested it, but think it's time to pay the host club a visit." Emiko said quietly.


	4. messing with Tamaki

**Oh my God! I am so sorry for not updating in like, forever! School has been hectic and I've only just had the time to update everything! I hope this is good enough!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: messing with Tamaki and joining a reverse-harem.**

"Hey, are you girls going to the host club?" Emiko asked, walking up to a huge group of girls heading for the music corridor.

"Yes! Are you two planning on joining?" One asked, and whispers and giggles passed through the group. Emiko frowned.

"We're not entirely sure what kind of club it is." She replied.

"We just planned on going to observe the Hitachiin twins so we can tell them apart." I muttered, but everyone heard.

"So your playing the 'which one is Hikaru?' Game?" A girl asked, and we nodded in reply.

"I never win." Said another girl, sighing dramatically.

"Look can you just show us where it is?" Emiko asked them, getting annoyed. This girls started down the corridor, giggling and whispering fangirlishly. Me and Emiko rolled our eyes at them before following. They started talking about who they were 'requesting', and a name stood out.

"I'm requesting Tamaki Souh! He is so charming!" A girl cried loudly, and then they all started.

"He's so handsome! Like a king!"

"He's rich as well, being chairman Souh's son!"

"He's every girls dream!"

Me and Emiko exchanged confused, amused looks as we walked, almost laughing at the infatuated girls. No guy could be that perfect.

They stopped outside music room #3, which was no longer used for lessons. Then, still giggling and whispering, they went inside, leaving me and Emiko alone.

"So, do you want to go first?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"No, you." I replied, backing away. She sighed.

"How about together?" She suggested, holding out her hand. I nodded and took it, then reached out for the left door as she reached for the right. Then we pushed them open.

We were suddenly blinded by white light and rose petals were hitting our faces.

"Welcome!" Called seven voices. A blonde boy with violet eyes was sitting on a red couch, his hand stretched out towards me. Beside him was a small blonde boy with blue eyes, holding a pink rabbit. He wasn't wearing uniform and looked about 8. Beside him was an insanely tall boy with black hair, also without uniform. He was clearly a graduate. Beside him was a boy I had seen before but didn't know the name of. He was a third year with black hair and glasses, a notebook in his hand that looked like the death note, but probably wasn't a murder weapon from my favourite anime/manga. Then Haruhi Fujioka was standing there, a look of shock on her face when she saw us. And finally there stood the twins. They didn't look happy to see us.

"Devils, what kind of prank is this? Why do I see four of you?" The tall blonde asked the twins, a confused look on his face. I saw a familiar glint in their eyes that ment one thing. Let's mess with him.

"Didn't you know Tono? Their our evil clones." The one on the left said, grinning mischievoslly. Emiko raised her eyebrows and I crossed my arms.

"Yeah boss, our mother had them made so we could play bigger and better pranks." The other twin said, also grinning. I looked at Emiko and noticed she was grinning too, that same glint in her eye. She dragged me over and we stood in front of the blonde, who looked terrified.

"It's true. I'm Hikaru's evil clone." She said, making him jump out of his seat and hide behind the couch.

And I'm Kaoru's evil clone." I said, but not seeing his reaction. (Aww)

It was like the Hitachiin twins and the Hoshiko twins had joined forces. For this one prank, we were allies.

The twin with his hair parted the same way as me (to the left), stood beside me, and the other stood beside Emiko. We were all leaning over the blonde boy. Glasses sighed and walked over.

"Look, could you all stop bullying Tamaki? It's not the kind of publicity we want." He asked, a bored look on his face. I looked at Emiko and she looked at me, then we burst out laughing.

"This...wimp..." Emiko choked out, tears streaming down her face.

"Is Tamaki...Souh?" I finished, tears in my eyes as well. The Hitachiin twins were also laughing now.

"Haruhi who are they?" Glasses asked the brunette as she went to walk away.

"For all I know they really could be Hikaru and Kaoru's evil clones, their enough like them. But I know them as Emiko and Nariko Hoshiko, They just joined class 2A three days ago." She replied before walking away and sitting with a group of girls. I suddenly noticed there were little seating areas scattered around the room, all filled with groups of girls. The only boys were the ones in front of us. I suddenly realised what kind of 'club' this was, and stopped laughing.

"What is it Nari?" Emiko asked, looking concerned. I was shaking slightly.

"This club...is a reverse-harem." I said quietly, making her gasp.

"You mean, when they say host, they actually mean..." She exclaimed, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Yup." I muttered, slowly backing up towards the door, Emiko doing the same beside me. Suddenly there was shrieks of laughter and a mechanical sound, and a huge podium rose up from the floor, blocking the exit. On top of it sat no other then the redheaded Renge.

"Ahhahahahaha! You two amuse me! And that's just what this club needs! More amusement and more laughter!" She screamed, her voice painfully loud. The Hitachiin twins came up behind us, identical looks of anger on their faces.

"In case you haven't noticed there are already a set of twins here." One said, glaring at Renge.

"And we already bring laughter to the host club." Said the other, also glaring.

"We don't need them!" They yelled, pointing at us. So much for an alliance.

"You were right Nari, this is a reverse-harem. By the looks of it Renge is the manager." Emiko muttered beside me. But somehow Renge still heard her.

"Yes, I am the host clubs manager! So what I say goes!" She yelled at the twins, and I was sure she looked like Medusa, but I blinked and she was still normal, excitable Renge. Not a snake in sight.

"Look, we don't want to join the host club!" Emiko spat, her fists clenched.

"Yeah, you can't make us!" I spat, my fists also clenched. For some reason she just beamed.

"Yes! That's what I want! The Hoshiko twins came be the rebellious type!" She squealed, and some of the girls around the room applauded. Me and Emiko face palmed, glaring at her. The Hitachiin twins looked outraged. Suddenly Tamaki ran towards the podium.

"Noooo! I can't have two pairs of devils here!" He cried, pointing accusingly at me and Emiko, then at Hikaru and Kaoru. The glints came back.

"You know what?" The Hitachiin twins said, grinning at the blonde on the floor. Me and Emiko smiled.

"This could actually be the start of an de-vil-ish friendship." We chanted, grinning evilly with the other twins. Tamaki gulped.

* * *

**_Hmm, I think I see something happening here...do you?_**


End file.
